dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Kale
Someone better pick up that phone... because I called it! No one believed me when I said Caulifla wasn't the female broly. Look who's laughing now :P . Xenonolon (talk) 13:30, May 5, 2017 (UTC) This page is for discussing improvements to the article. (But yeah, I thought so too) TyphlosionX (talk) 13:33, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Haha, Abridged Cooler reference. Why does Caulifla have like three pages with different names though? This is getting ridiculous. There's Caulifla, then Kale, and now Keru? Which is it? MizukageMoonstone (talk) 18:37, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Caulifla is a whole different character, is not the same girl. Keru is just a redirect, not a different page. 19:18, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Who is Kale though? MizukageMoonstone (talk) 19:19, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Name of her new form? Where was its 'berserker' super saiyan name from? (Hadrimon (talk) 22:54, May 12, 2017 (UTC)) :This is all we have about it. It's a bio extracted from the source code of Toei's website (translated by our dear Herms as always). It mentions her being able to use a "berserker state" of the Super Saiyan form. As far as we know, it's unrelated to LSSJ. — 23:02, May 12, 2017 (UTC) :Despite looking identical? :(Hadrimon (talk) 09:46, May 13, 2017 (UTC)) Look at the discussion on Talk:Caulifla since that was this character's original article before it was renamed to Caulifla. :The discussion on that page is outdated because it was before Kale's bio blurb was taken from Toei's website. We didn't know anything about the form back then, now all we know is that it's a "berserker state" of SSJ. It's true that it looks identical, but we can't go off of looks alone. — 16:29, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Final the reason I was telling him/her to look at it was for the reason why despite the form on this article and LSS looking a identical we can't use say it is LSS. The reason there still applies here bottom line as much as I hate saying this it is speculation. I agree with you Hadrimon that her Berserker state and LSS are too identical to not be the same. This article This article shouldn't have been made since all of this info was originally on Caulifla, that article should have been renamed to this and Caulifla should have been made and the stuff retaining to her should have been taken off of the article. I find doing what was done stupid since Caulifla's article was the original Kale article. :Does it matter? All of the information about Kale that was on Caulifla's article has been moved to this page anyway. I don't see why this is an issue. — 23:08, May 12, 2017 (UTC) It's an issue because majority of what's on Caulifla's talk page doesn't deal with her it deals with Kale, and the fact that I really see no point in removing old info from an article when the old info was there before the new info and the majority of the new info was very little. See what whoever remove the info dealing with Kale from her original article done was made it's talk page kind of confusing if they look at Kale's original article's edit history, because once they see that any all info dealing with Caulifla was added after a good amount of the discussions on the talk page. Also I was partially stating my opinion, but my issues with this are my issues. Legendary Super Saiyan Why is her LSS-like form getting listed as confirmed to be Legendary Super Saiyan? The article in question referenced says it resembles it, nothing more, so until it's actually referred to as Legendary Super Saiyan in the show/other material, I don't think we should list it in the article as such. BubbleRevolution (talk) 15:58, June 1, 2017 (UTC) :Completely agree, I've removed it. — 19:30, June 1, 2017 (UTC) You people need to know what puns are Being named the same thing as the vegetable, with the exact same spelling, is not a pun. It's just being named after a vegetable. Maddwaffles (talk) 03:07, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Broly form Well, here form has debuted now so it's gotta get a page. Do we put it on the Legendary Super Saiyan page, or create a new page for it? Personally I vote putting it on the Legendary Super Saiyan page, due to: all the Broly references this episode, her design sheet noting she looks like "that legendary Saiyan" and the fact that the form is literally identical in every way to LSS - appearance, power, special traits, personality change etc.--Neffyarious (talk) 03:13, June 4, 2017 (UTC) In agreement, let's put it there.(Kaleifla (talk) 03:20, June 4, 2017 (UTC)) Eh, I'd rather give it it's own page, since putting it on the LSSJ page makes it seem like the two are exactly the same, when Kale's form has never been stated to be the same thing as Legendary, even though it's clearly referencing Broly. Unless the form is explicitly mentioned to be "Legendary Super Saiyan", I'd give it it's own page, after all, we have separate pages for all of Broly's alternate versions of forms from various games despite most of them being pretty similar to the original forms. BubbleRevolution (talk) 04:26, June 4, 2017 (UTC) I disagree as well. It's true that Kale's design (along with her form) is a very obvious reference to Broly, I don't think anyone is arguing that. However, we have no idea what the actual name of her form is, nor do we know how it works. The form definitely needs a page, but I think we should hold off on calling it Legendary Super Saiyan until we get an official answer. — 04:57, June 4, 2017 (UTC) I created the page for the form for now anyway since we really should cover this immediately due to it's significance. I've also decided that I agree that we should leave it to have it's own page for now and not add it to LSS yet, as it has one difference from LSS (which is enough to cast doubt). The page can always easily be moved to LSS later if a source confirms they are the same.--Neffyarious (talk) 13:31, June 4, 2017 (UTC) scary thought After reading about her transformation i cant help picturing her hooking up with broly if the two ever met. heck just having the two meet and fight would be something to watch. but if these to ever mated i think the offspringe would end up being stronger then gohan's full potental unlocked.Guyver92 (talk) 22:35, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Sexuality Just curious, normally don't post shit like this, but did anyone else sort of get that maybe she was into caulifia?J spencer93 (talk) 22:15, June 8, 2017 (UTC)